Grown as a man
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Batman is tortured by Joker and Harley Quinn after they capture him and it is left to Robin, Starfire and Raven to save him but will they pull through or will they be outsmarted by the prince of crime? ONESHOT (PS Batman and Robin/Dick are involved I just couldn't fit em in) JokervsRaven Harleyvs Starfire


Harley and the joker smirked deviously they had captured robin once more in order to lure out batman and destroy him once and for all. He had been beaten to a pulp with a crowbar and having heavy implements dropped on him by surprise that he had narrowly dodged. "Well, well Batsy who knew I would win for a change usually it would be the other way around I guess someone up there likes me and appreciates my hard work don't you think so Harls?" The Joker said with a devious grin.

"You said it Mista J nobody deserves this more than you do!" Harley smirked deviously a small giggle escaping her lips as she watched batman moan and writhe on the floor in pain.

_**In Titan tower**_

"Say what!?" Cyborg yelled in shock unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You heard me I have to go alone Batman was my mentor and a father to me there is no way I'm gonna let the Joker destroy him" Robin declared crossly. He began to leave when a stubborn looking Starfire blocked his path adamantly "Starfire get out of my way!" Robin said sternly.

Starfire shook her head "No I will not let you go alone I wish to join you on this mission this Batman is important to you as you are to me and we are a couple now yes?" she said sternly.

Robin was taken aback at her statement and blushed slightly "Y...Yeah but what are you getting at Star?" he asked suspiciously using her nickname.

Starfire placed her hands on her hips "Well as you girlfriend I am inclined to protect you and aid you in any way possible yes?" she said in a stern yet teasing manner.

Robin rolled his eyes crossly "Ok fine you can come but just be careful the Joker is very deceptive and manipulative and his new henchwench Harley Quinn is no joke either" he said sternly.

Starfire smirked "Well they're about to meet the ruler of Tamaran" she said proudly placing her hands on her hips.

Robin was impressed but said nothing "Raven you come with us as backup, Cyborg and beast boy you go get the cops for help" he said sternly to which they nodded and set off.

Starfire was a little disappointed at Raven joining them despite being friends "Robin why is Raven no joining Beast boy and Cyborg?" she asked curiously.

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder "You and I will confront the Joker and Harley while raven hides in the back in the shadows and if anything gets out of hand she will attack them without warning" he explained kindly with a supportive smile.

"I see well then lets us save your friend and beat this Joker and Harley Quinn together!" she said adamantly to which they ran out the door.

_**At Joker Hideout**_

The Hyena's were snarling while gnawing on bones that Harley had given them "They sure love bones I wonder how they'll take to yours Batsy?" The Joker sniggered his eyes shining and his teeth gleaming.

Batman merely glared and muttered something too quiet to be heard but his tone was angry so the Joker took it as an attempted threat.

Meanwhile Raven had used her powers to get herself, Starfire and Robin inside by walking through the wall "Ok we stick to the plan so Raven when I yell you name really loud or say NOW really loud with your name added you attack but only if I call you" he said sternly.

Raven frowned "Ok Ok I got the message geez" she said flying off into the shadows while Robin and Starfire followed the noises of the Joker's wicked laugh and voice.

_**Elsewhere**_

"So you see Batsy I was always smarter than you and I merely lost due to you being too cocky" The Joker taunted kicking him in the gut causing Batman to spasm and cough up blood.

Harley raised her hammer above her head grinning demonically " Sweet dreams puddin' we had some good laughs!" she cackled.

Suddenly a green starbolt blasted Harley sending her flying into the wall shocking both her and the Joker "What the hell? Who did that?!" Harley yelled angrily rubbing her head.

Starfire appeared floating in the air her red hair flowing wildly behind her and her eyes glowing green and summoning more Starbolts glowing from her hands.

"Remember me Joker you nearly killed me once and I kicked you're a** several times but that was in the past" Robin said appearing from the shadows.

"ROBIN?!" Batman said in shock in a weak yet stunned voice.

"Well well Robin you've certainly matured I heard you were working in Jump city but I see you got yourself a henchwench like me...You really should have joined me" The Joker chuckled his eyes gleaming.

"I don't think so loony...Starfire you take Harley I'll save Batman" Robin said sternly.

The joker smirked "Oh and what about me dear boy you seem to have left me out?" he said deviously flashing his white toothed grin.

Robin smirked "Oh yes how could I forget silly me...NOW RAVEN!" he yelled loudly rushing to batman while a large crate levitated off the ground in a black energy and lunged itself at the joker who dodged it narrowly but received but scrapes.

Raven appeared from the shadows her dark purple eyes glowing black and her face hard and cold "Your going down clown boy!" she said icily using her powers to lift a bunch of cabinets and send them flying at the Joker who narrowly dodged them but ended up getting hit by the last one and knocking him out as he hit the wall with his head.

"PUDDIN'" Harley yelled horrified and rushed to his side tears spilling over then a glare spread across her face "You'll pay for that BITCH!" she screamed in rage.

"Oh shut up!" Starfire raged angrily already tired of the annoying clown girl and shot her eyebeams at Harley sending her flying into a shelf and covering her in ink much to Harley's dismay and she merely sat on the floor bawling that her outfit was ruined.

Robin ran over to Batman and pulled out a birdarang and cut Batman's binds causing him to wince as the pain shot through his body as he moved "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner you ok?" Robin said concerned for his ex-mentor.

Batman smiled painfully "I am now thanks to you" he said patting Robins shoulder and leaning against a desk.

"Robin will this man be ok he seems hurt and should rest" Starfire said worriedly eyeing his injuries.

"I got a call from Cyborg and Beast boy their on their way with the cops now" Raven said pulling her hood down and shaking her head.

Robin smiled "Thank you Raven did you call an ambulance?" he asked concerned.

Raven flicked his head smirking "Idiot who do you take me for Beast boy?" she teased.

Batman smiled "I'm proud of you Robin you've not only grown as a hero but as a man too and I can tell it's due to your girlfriend and friends" he said winking.

Robin blushed "Batman!" he said crossly annoyed that he had brought that up while Starfire blushed proudly.


End file.
